1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for use between end adjacent horizontal frame peripheral side members and may be used between end aligned frame side members as well as adjacent ends of frame side members angularly displaced relative to each other about a vertical axis in order to form a frame corner. Although the connector is primarily designed for use in erecting upper support frames for open sided tents (canopies) the connector also may be used in constructing the upper peripheral support frame of a tent including side walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of peripheral frames and connectors for adjacent peripheral frame components to be utilized in erecting tents and other structures and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,824,631, 2,535,618, 2,565,746, 2,624,429, 2,764,107, 3,263,692, 4,039,264, 4,405,254, 4,445,307 and 4,576,500. However, these previous prior U.S. patents do not disclose the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention and which coact with each other to provide a tent or canopy frame which may be quickly and easily erected and dismantled without skilled labor.